Somebody Love Me
by Squeakingtwig63
Summary: Daine alone on the ballroom dance floor, and your friend and mine, Numair, comes along to rescue her from the slimebag Perin.


Somebody Love Me

By the way, the song is by Micheal W. Smith, and the characters, every single one of them is from Tamora Peirce's AWESOME books, so I own nothing.

Daine stood in the corner of the ballroom, picking at her nails. Everyone else was dancing, oblivious that she was alone, with no one to talk to. _Not that I care,_ she told herself, but she knew she was lying to herself. She saw Numair dance by with a beautiful court lady in his arms. To the lady, it looked like he was enjoying himself, but Daine knew it was all an act. I wish I could find someone to be with me always.

**Counting every moment**

**Biding all my time**

**Standing out here on my own**

**Searching for that someone**

**To heal this heart of mine**

**And keep me from being alone**

**But when will it be**

**And how will I know**

**I don't want to wait here forever**

Maybe I'll just leave. She thought, dreading a night alone when everybody else would be with someone they love. There's no one for me. I only want somebody to love me.

**Somebody love me**

**Come and carry me away**

**Somebody need me**

**To be the blue in their grey**

**Somebody want me**

**The way I've always dreamed it could be**

**Won't somebody love me, love me**

Suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts. Perin had walked across the dance floor with a big smile on his face. Cursed! Daine thought. I wished for someone to love me, and that slime-bag walks over. She fixed a smile on her face and walked forward to meet him. He smiled even larger, if that was possible, when he saw her coming over to him. When he reached her, he sank down on his knees and asked,

"Would you honour me with this dance?" Daine replied reluctantly, and tried not to let it show.

"Of course."

As he led her out onto the dance floor, she tried to imagine what he would do if she had said, 'Over my dead body, you slimebag!' Daine almost giggled out loud. As she and Perin began to dance, she caught a glimpse of Numair. As soon as he saw who she was dancing with, something crossed his face that she had only seen there a couple times before. Once, in Carthak when she had laughed at something Kaddar had said, and another time when Perin had tried to kiss her. She had slapped him, but Numair had seen, and had been mad for days. Daine still wondered if he had been mad at her, or at somebody else, but the strange looks and behavior were getting more and more frequent. As she watched, Numair excused himself to the lady with him, and walked towards Daine and Perin. What's he going to do now? She thought as he walked even closer. Numair waited until he was about 2 feet away from Perin before he made his move. He didn't say anything, just tapped Perin on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around. Once the he did, Numair gestured with his thumb over his shoulder that Perin was going to have to leave. When he shook his head, Numair did it again, this time more pronounced. Then he drew his middle finger across his throat in a threatening manner, then smiled. Perin gulped and abruptly left. Daine giggled and Numair spoke.

"I just couldn't stand seeing you dance with that slimebag. And I know you needed somebody."

**I'm waiting for somebody**

**To dance across the floor**

**Sweeping me off of my feet**

**I'm looking for the right one**

**To open up that door**

**And offer me a tender retreat**

**It's like wanting to sing**

**But needing a song**

**When will I hear the music playing?**

As they danced, Daine thought about what had just happened. _What was that emotion that had shown on his face?_ She wondered. Then it hit her_. Envy! Numair was jealous of Perin! But what does Perin have that he doesn't?_ She thought about that for a long time before she realized it. _Me. Perin thinks I'm attracted to him (the simple-minded dolt). I'm not, but Numair doesn't know that. More importantly, why would it matter to him?_ Then Daine thought about everything that had made her wonder in the last year or so. She remembered the times Numair had been reading, and she caught him talking about how he couldn't tell someone how he felt about her, and when she questioned him, he blushed and wouldn't answer. She remembered the times when anyone said something about how well they work together, he would always look like he wanted to say something, but then blush and turn away, and when ever someone insulted her, Numair would be the first to either make them take it back, or apologize. All the things Daine had just blown off as being over protective came rushing back to her. _Maybe he does love me!_

As she and Numair had danced, they had come closer and closer to each other. Now Daine rested her head on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her and his lips against her hair.

**Somebody love me**

**Come and carry me away**

**Somebody need me**

**To be the blue in their grey**

**Somebody want me**

**The way I've always dreamed it could be**

**Won't somebody love me, love me**

In the moment Daine realized that he loved her as much as she loved him, she also realized that it didn't matter about the age difference between her and Numair. All that mattered was that they loved each other. In that moment, Daine didn't care what their friends thought, or how much gossip the two would have to put up with, all that mattered was: She was safe, in his arms, forever.

AHHHHHH! Worst ending EVER! I hate it, if you do two, dont hesitate to say it. But to say that you hate it, you're going to have to review. So, press the button!

twig


End file.
